When the Mockingjay Passed
by OmegaKabob
Summary: A new era has began. An unheard of threat from the East approaches, Katniss' and Peeta's kids mature, and tensions are rising. What will happen when all these come together? Rated T because future language, imagery, and themes. Peeta's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games Fan Fiction 1.

It was five o'clock on a Sunday morning when a whole new period in my life began. It began with a rough start, but one we were used to – bombs. I remember it like it was only yesterday, and it gnaws at me everyday. Life was good up to then; Katniss and I had been married for almost a decade and had two kids, Pax and Elysia, eight and six respectively.

That morning was cool and brisk with the snow starting to set, a familiar start to a winter day. As I looked out the window I felt the breeze blow by, but this breeze didn't feel like a normal breeze. It wasn't a breeze that brought the people up and bustling in the towns, or a breeze that woke the farmers' dogs. This breeze was an ominous warning, like the clouds rolling in before a storm.  
The night before was a normal one. We had gotten dinner from Greasy Sae, who now runs a small restaurant – one that serves real food, not wild dog. We all sat at the family table, eating away and chatting about our day or what the kids did. The fireplace was lit and the burgundy walls radiated warmth, a strong contrast from the frigid snow falling outside. We cleaned up and got settled, the kids on the rug in the living room playing and drawing, while Katniss and I rested on the couch gazing at the TV repeating the same news as yesterday. Elysia came up to me holding something behind her back after a while of drawing with her _PanéColor_ crayons.

"Daddy, what's your favorite color?" asked Elysia.  
"Blue, honey. Yours?"  
"I like blue too! But I like green even more!" she squealed holding up a picture with four people and a completely green background. Katniss had a big smile on her face.

"Who are these people?" I asked acting amazed.

"That's you, me, mommy, and Pax!" she said pointing to all of the cute little stick figures. It was like living a dream right then, I had the perfect family and the perfect life at that point.

Pax is almost a spitting image of Katniss, with his light olive skin complexion and physical capability, being able to shoot an arrow pretty accurately only five months ago. Katniss was absolutely thrilled, and I saw her in Pax that day. He's stubborn like his mother as well, completely obstinate when it comes to what he wants to do and what he doesn't.

Elysia is another story – she's open to anything and everything. She'll try any vegetable, sport, anything really, that you give her. She's an outstanding artist, even if she's only six. At five she picked up painting, and I'm _trying _to get her into baking – or at least designing cakes. In the end, she's more interested in eating the cake, rather than the complicated build-up, design, and timing that makes the perfect dessert. All in all Elysia is a really nice girl with a nice group of friends.

Later that night, when Katniss and I were getting into bed, she said something.

"Peeta," she said nervously, "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. I just," she started and hesitated. "It's like the feeling when you know something is going to happen and all you can do is anticipate it. Can you check on the kids?"

"Of course. I'll be right back. And don't worry." I said, giving what I hoped was a reassuring smile. She gave a faint smile and nodded. I slowly walked to the kids room to check on them and see how they were doing, careful not to creak any floor boards. I came to the white painted door with little drawings on them and gently peered in. Both of them were fast asleep in their tiny beds, softly breathing with tiny dapples of moonlight shining on their faces. I smiled and closed the door quietly after turning out their night-light and started back to Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The hallways in the house were made of grey-painted wood, and they seemed cold and unwelcoming despite the dim lamps lighting the ways. There were various paintings dotted across the walls, gifts from the Districts that depicted victories from the war and scenes of nature from the district. Katniss didn't like the war paintings, but Pax took a liking to them, so she loosened up a bit. The paintings created a sense of fullness to combat the overwhelming sense of emptiness that we feel. But the kids love this house, it's like their special castle to them. They don't know of the atrocities that came before them. But as long as they find wonder in this house it's fine with us.

Walking into the bedroom I saw lying in bed. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow, her body in fetal position sleeping. Gently I slipped into bed and thought about what she said earlier. _It's like the feeling when you know something is going to happen and all you can do is anticipate it. Can you check on the kids? _What does she mean? Will something happen? Could she be onto something? I went on like that for quite a while, answering questions that didn't have answers, questions that we couldn't answer. After a while I dozed off and fell into a light sleep, a skill we all had mastered in District 13.

Katniss was still asleep when I woke up, she was breathing heavily and seemed to be deep in a dream. She always tells me about the nightmares she experiences, but never any good dreams. It's at a point where I don't know if she even has good dreams. But I shouldn't be the one to talk when I scarcely have good dreams.

I slowly got up, trying to not wake Katniss up. I got dressed in the closet and put on a sweater for the chill of the morning. A breeze came in through the window I opened and blew the curtains, and I took a look out the window. It was a beautiful day, and winter was always my second favorite season.

Watching the snow fall on the houses in the growing District 12 was a breathtaking experience. The branches on trees were getting a good cover of snow, and it was almost like a winter wonderland. It _was _a winter wonderland. The dawn hadn't completely risen yet, and even through the clouds it couldn't be too bright. The snowmen in front of the Calsburys' house looked as if they were about to come to life.

And then it started. Then I heard the sirens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sirens were loud and blaring, undoubtedly waking the whole of District Twelve up, and sent Katniss up in a frenzy.

"What's going on?!" Katniss screamed.

"I don –" I started, but then it began. The destructive end to the new beginning that was promised to everyone. A sleek jet flew by, cutting through the clouds like a knife through butter, and dropped missiles on a row of buildings some way down town, but within line of sight. Another streaked past and did the same, this time targeting Kandilyn Street. I watched as I saw some of my friends' houses be destroyed in a fire. The townhouses burst in a fiery, deafening explosion, and sent a shockwave through town.  
"I'm getting the kids!" Katniss yelled.  
I just stood there, and didn't anything. Paralyzed by the sight, not believing what I was seeing. More and more bombs fell until clouds of thick black smoke replaced the cool winter air with a thick, scorching air and the stench of gasoline. The sound of explosions, soaring missiles and the siren still sounding was deafening.

Then I heard the kids' cry. I snapped back to reality and Katniss ran in the room carrying a crying Elysia around her waist and Pax following, holding onto her hand. They were all still in their pajamas, ready to evacuate.

"Take the kids and go to the woods! Hide, I'll find you. Don't go too far." Katniss ordered.  
"What about you?"  
"I need to get some things!"  
"I'm not leaving you!" Our voices were muffled and rendered incoherent by the noise outside.

"Trust me! I'll be fine!" Katniss always made it out of things, but I wasn't going to leave her to be blown up. I hesitated and she started again.

"Go now!" she yelled.  
"But –" She came up and gave a reassuring kiss, and I hoped it would not be our last.  
"Go." I nodded and grabbed the kids and ran out of the house.


End file.
